Beware the Cracked Door
by Feline Feral
Summary: Max confronts Logan and Alec with what she saw...SLASH....Sequel to Through the Crack of a Door
1. Chapter 1

Title: Beware the Cracked Door  
Author: Rosalie (Feline Feral)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Logan/Alec  
Disclaimer: Don't own the Dark Angel characters. This is done entirely for entertainment purposes only, no infringement intended.  
Summary: Max confronts Logan and Alec with what she saw.  
Notes: Sequel to "Through the Crack of a Door" Title come with thanks from windyfontaine.

**Chapter One**

Logan woke with a familiar weight on his chest. Opening his eyes he focused on body that lay mostly on top of him; watched as his chest rose and fell with each intake of breath. With a small smile Logan ran his fingers through Alec's hair before trying to slip out from under him.

In response to the movement Alec tried to move closer still and tightened the arm around Logan's waist, all the while muttering incoherently. Logan rolled his eyes; it was like this every morning and he still couldn't get over the fact that Alec was a cuddler.

"Alec," Logan said, while still trying to break free from the grip on his waist.

"Hmm?" Alec blinked sleepily at him.

Logan chuckled, "You mind letting me go? Otherwise it's going to be very wet here real soon."

Alec glared at him and let go; rolling over, presumably to go back to sleep. Logan rolled his eyes before pulling on a pair of pants and making his way to the bathroom. After taking care of business Logan started brushing his teeth.

When there was a knock on the door Logan stuck his head out of the bathroom, contemplating on whether or not he should answer the door. Alec saved him from having to decide by answering it himself. Logan shrugged and went back into the bathroom; at least he didn't have to answer the door looking like some sort of rabid dog.

He was spitting water and toothpaste into the sink when he heard a thud outside, sighing he wiped his face off and went to see what was going on; the feeling that he wasn't going to like what he saw never leaving him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Logan looked at the scene before him mouth agape. Rolling around on the floor in a mess of arms and legs were Alec and Max. Logan cringed when Max punched Alec in the head which had the misfortune to bounce off the floor as a result. He saw Alec shake his head and blink dazedly for a second before reversing their positions.

"What the hell is your problem, Max?" Alec yelled at her.

Max struggled to get out of Alec's hold, "You damn well know what my problem is!"

Alec shook his head, "I don't have a clue."

Max bucked and tossed Alec off to the side before pouncing on him so fast Logan only saw a blur. Cringing when Alec took another hit to the head Logan wondered what he should do because he certainly wasn't going to get in the middle of the fight with the mood Max was in. Getting in between two fighting transgenics was suicide even if you excluded the virus.

Backing a little farther a way to be safe Logan called out before Max could hit Alec again, "Why don't we all sit down and discuss this?"

Max stopped mid swing and looked over at Logan- she seemed to forget all about Alec, "You mean discuss how you betrayed me?"

Alec took the opportunity to slink out from under Max and disappear into the bathroom, presumably to stench the flow of blood from his nose.

Logan looked confused for a moment but everything suddenly became clear. "Max I didn't betray you; you told me yourself quite frankly I might add that we were over."

"You used me as a scapegoat Max," Alec said, coming back into the room. He didn't look too bad but Logan could see a black eye forming.

Max looked from Alec and Logan and back again several times – as if suddenly unsure of what to say. Finally she focused on Alec, "I never used you as a scapegoat."

Alec shook his head, "You did, you told Logan that you and I were together to make it easier to tell him you were giving up hope with the virus. You used to me to make yourself feel less guilty." Wincing he touched his nose, "I think you broke my nose."

Max shrugged, "I didn't do anything you didn't already deserve."

Logan batted Alec's hand away from his nose before checking it, "I don't think it's broken but even with your healing it'll probably hurt for a couple of days." Alec mumbled something and took the cloth full of ice from Logan, "Put this on it though, it's swelling pretty badly."

Max watched silently but flinched at the look Logan turned on her; it was more disappointed than anything else. "Why'd you do this, Max? You should know better then anyone that violence isn't the best solution."

Max watched Logan and Alec closely, her anger seemed to dissolve. She muttered an apology to Alec, "Sorry."

Alec grunted at her, "You know I've lost count of the number of times you've beat the crap out of me Max. I should at least get to beat the crap out of you once."

Instead of replying she looked at Logan, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Logan's face was blank for a moment, "How'd you find out any way?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A blush made its way across Max's face, disappearing as quickly as it came. She started to look toward the door, hoping to find an escape but it was – for once – completely shut.

Logan moved to stand in front of it, as if reading her mind, "Max?"

Max took a deep breath, "I came by a couple of days ago."

"And? Come on Max I don't have all day," Alec said, agitated.

"Alec, knock it off," Logan snapped before turning back to Max. "You started this Max, not us. Now please tell me what you mean."

Max shuffled her feet, "I came by a couple of days ago to talk to you. The door was open a bit and I heard someone other then you so I…"

"So you watched," Logan finished for her.

Max nodded, starting to look guilty.

Logan moved away from the door and headed towards Alec who had moved off to the table to attempt to clean a cut on his head. Taking the antiseptic from him Logan took over – it was hard to clean something you couldn't see and Alec obviously had no intention of going into the bathroom.

Alec's voice was quiet when he spoke, "Why didn't you ask then, instead of letting it brew into a fight."

Max sighed, "I saw you two kissing and I got angry. I didn't think I just left feeling betrayed and thought you were never going to tell me."

"You broke it off Max, not me. There's no real reason for you to feel betrayed," Logan turned to face her as he finished cleaning the cut.

"I-I get that now," Max moved closer, being careful not to touch Logan. "I'm sorry, Alec, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I should have asked first."

"It's alright," Alec gave her a deprecating smile. "X5's have been known to run a little hot."

Max snorted, "Yeah, I am sorry though."

Alec didn't answer; instead he moved to the kitchen and began to putter around. Logan watched him for a moment before turning to Max, "I think that's the let you're going to get out of him Max. Whether he admits it or not you did hurt him."

Max didn't respond so Logan continued, "We were going to tell later this week."

Max moved her gaze from Alec to him, "What?"

"We were planning on inviting you over to dinner in a couple of days and telling you. We wanted to make sure it was something that was going to last first. We never intended to hurt you."

Max rubber her arm, "I understand that now, I wasn't thinking before. I'm sorry. I should go."

"You could stay, I think we should talk."

Pausing with her hand on the door Max looked at Alec in the kitchen and then back to Logan, "No I think you need time to fix the damage I caused."

Logan followed her gaze to Alec who was still puttering around the kitchen but not really doing anything all the same, "Two days Max, come back for dinner then and we'll talk."

Max nodded, "I'm sorry again Alec," with that she opened the door and left – taking care to make sure it was completely shut.

Sighing Logan moved to the kitchen and wrapped an arm around Alec, "You okay?"

Alec leaned into his touch, "I'll be fine."


End file.
